Impresi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Impresi seorang Leslie Gunawan terhadap calon pacar, pacar, mantan pacar, dan calon istrinya.


**Disclaimer:**

Omen Series © Lexie Xu

Impresi © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Impresi seorang Leslie Gunawan terhadap calon pacar, pacar, mantan pacar, dan calon istrinya.

.

 **Warning:**

Canon, OOC, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

.

Haiii~ Rey datang lagi mau bikin penuh fandom ini xD jangan bosen sama Rey, ya~ kali ini Rey bawain cerita soal pasangan termanis, ter-so sweet, dan terperfek(?) sepanjang sejarah serial Omen: LesVal xD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar! :3

.

 **Impresi**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **calon pacarku**_

Manis, satu kata yang sanggup kugunakan untuk mendeskripsikan cewek itu.

Di sana, berdiri di samping cewek Vik yang bengal luar biasa seorang cewek berkacamata yang tampak cupu. Kebanting banget setelah lihat Erika yang masih heboh dengan dandanan hitam gak jelasnya. Cewek itu nyaris gak kelihatan walau udah bersanding dengan Erika.

Yah, tapi mataku tentu tetap bisa menangkap keindahan dari sosok tak kasatmata itu.

Rambut cewek itu hitam panjang, lurus tanpa berbelok. Poninya juga panjang, diselipkan ke belakang telinga agar tidak menghalangi pandangan. Kacamata bulat besarnya bertengger manis di atas hidung mungil dan mancung milik cewek itu. Mata kecoklatannya yang lebar tetap berbinar di balik kacamata tanpa bingkainya. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan kardigan merah jambu setia dikenakan.

Secara umum, cewek itu gak punya cela.

Sekali lihat pun aku tahu bahwa cewek itu bukan cewek sembarangan. Oke, orang-orang memang pasti mengecap cewek berkacamata yang selalu taat aturan itu cupu, tapi bagiku nggak. Entah kenapa di dekatnya, aku merasakan aura seekor singa yang masih tidur. Kesannya, cewek ini menyembunyikan kemampuan kerennya di balik kacamata tanpa bingkai itu.

Aku memberanikan diri menyapanya.

"Halo, namaku Les."

Dia tersenyum. "Valeria, panggil aja Val."

.

.

.

 _ **pacarku**_

Cewek cupu, cantik, dan manis itu berhasil jadi pacarku. Dengan segala kelembutan, keramahan, dan kerendahdirian yang dia punya, entah kenapa itu tidak membuatku menyesal sudah memacarinya.

Malam ini, cewek itu tampil keren banget di panggung. Ceritanya, cewek itu berperan sebagai cewek cengeng yang cuma bisa bergantung sama temannya. Val berperan bersama Eliza Guruh, kembaran Erika yang walau bermuka manis tapi lebih seram daripada kuntilanak.

Dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika Eliza menjambak paksa rambut Valeria dan menyisakan rambut pendek kemerahan di sana. Sama nasibnya dengan mata cewek itu yang rupanya memiliki dua warna, biru dan hijau.

Cakep. Banget.

Aku gak bisa berkata-kata melihat tampilan baru Val.

Sumpah, aku kaget. Kaget karena selama ini cewek itu berhasil menyembunyikan penampilan aslinya, pun kaget karena kepandaiannya menyembunyikan penampilan heboh yang bisa membuat Tutankhamen bangkit dari kubur.

Cewek ini benar-benar ajaib.

Entah kenapa walau dia sudah membohongi hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya lewat penampilan cupu itu, aku tetap menyukainya.

Ralat, aku justru tambah menyayanginya.

.

.

.

 _ **mantan pacarku**_

Kehilangan Valeria selama empat tahun sebenarnya membuatku depresi. Aku memang selalu menekankan kalimat "Val lebih bahagia begitu" pada diriku sendiri, namun hasilnya nihil.

Dansa terakhir kami di sekolahnya waktu itu masih melekat pada ingatanku. Aku ini cowok yang main sama oli, bukan cowok pesolek yang hobi dansa diiringi musik klasik. Val juga tahu itu dan walau konglomerat, aku tahu dia gak memandangku rendah sama sekali. Ketika kami berdansa, entah kenapa bisa, tubuhku bergerak ringan seolah sering melakukannya.

Mungkin karena cewek ajaib itu menyihirku dengan keindahannya.

Ralat, keindahan dan kesaktiannya. Aku ingat banget waktu itu aku yang menolak penawaran Mr. Guntur, memilih untuk putus dari Val, dan membiarkannya pergi ke Amerika. Entah aku bego, bodoh, atau idiot, yang jelas sekarang aku nyesel banget ngelepas Val gitu aja.

Leslie Gunawan memang bodoh karena melepaskan cewek paling sempurna di dunia.

Ya ampun, cuap-cuap dalam hati begini justru membuatku makin kangen pada Val. Kira-kira apa yang sedang cewek itu lakukan di luar sana, ya? Apa mungkin cewek itu sedang asyik mengendap-endap menyelidiki kasus seperti di sini? Atau cewek itu sedang makan-makan bareng gengnya? Atau cewek itu malah udah punya pacar baru dan sekarang mereka lagi berduaan?

Ouch, kalimat terakhir malah membuatku sakit hati.

Sial. Aku kangen banget sama Val.

.

.

.

 _ **calon istriku**_

Cewek ini udah jadi jauh lebih keren dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Walau tampil dengan rambut hitam panjang dan kacamata hitam, entah kenapa aku dapat dengan cepat mengenalinya sebagai Val. Mungkin karena gerak-geriknya yang khas. Mungkin karena senyumnya yang manis. Mungkin karena dagunya yang lancip.

Atau mungkin karena aku memang masih mencintai cewek itu dan gak berniat melupakannya.

Aku selalu pingin bilang balikan, tapi aku gak sanggup. Keberadaan cewek itu kini mengintimidasi banget, beda-beda tipis sama bapaknya alias si Beruang Raksasa itu (Erika yang bilang. Aku sih, cuma ikutan aja).

Waktu dia mendadak pamit rasanya hati ini sakit banget.

Sebelum dia sempat pergi lagi, aku buru-buru memeluknya. "Nggak, Val. Jangan pergi lagi."

Wow. Ternyata seorang Leslie Gunawan yang lulusan SD juga belum tentu bisa membuat seorang Valeria Guntur tunduk.

Aku gak merasa keren pacaran sama Val gara-gara Val itu orang kaya, ya. Aku merasa keren ada di samping Val karena cewek itu juga, lewat tatapan matanya, menganggapku sama kerennya. Dia gak memandang rendah pekerjaanku yang cuma montir. Dia gak memandang jijik statusku yang ketua geng motor (untungnya geng motor baik-baik). Dia juga gak peduli walau aku tinggal di rumah kecil yang cuma terdiri dari kamar tidur, ruang tengah merangkap dapur, dan kamar mandi.

Omong-omong, Val gak menolak pelukanku.

"Val?"

"Les, aku juga... masih sama..."

Aku mengerjap kaget karena jujur aja, aku nggak menduga itu. Sebelumnya aku udah mikir negatif soal Val yang punya pacar, kan?

Kayaknya aku lupa seberapa sukanya cewek itu padaku (ini bukan kegeeran).

"Kamu nggak apa-apa nunggu sampai aku berduit?" tanyaku bercanda untuk memecah keheningan (walau dalam hati aku sungguh-sungguh, sih).

"Kamu gak berduit pun aku rela."

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. "Kalo gak berduit, gimana aku bisa beli cincin buat calon istriku ini?"

Aku bisa melihat pipi cewek itu merona sejenak. "Iya juga, ya. Kalo gitu, kamu gak punya duit selain buat mas kawin juga aku rela."

Aku tergelak. "Oke, Valeria Guntur. Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Cewek itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

... oke, entah apa yang merasuki Rey sampai Les kesannya cewek alay yang lagi baper liat cowoknya ngerjain tugas sama cewek lain. Astaga, semoga gak over OOC -_-

Rey tunggu review kalian, Pembaca!


End file.
